


Forgotten Underwear

by JAYJEN11



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen were in a hurry to get on stage at Minnecon and Jared's realised he had forgotten something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Underwear

“Damn it Jensen we’re going to be late.” Jared said as he threw on his clothes.

“Whose fault is that?” he asked with a smile

“Yours for strutting out of the bathroom butt naked.” Jared smirked and pulled him in for a deep and thorough kiss before stepping away and pushing him out the door.

They were standing back stage while the MC hyped the crowd and read the rules, as if anyone listened to them anyway and Jensen looked to Jared who was wiggling around in position looking confused.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t know, something just feels kinda… uh shit.” Jared muttered

“What?”

“Ah…nothing.” Jared said as he tried not to look Jensen in the eyes

“Jesus Jared, what?”

“I forgot my underwear.”

“What?” Jensen’s eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at him.

“I’m commando under here babe.”

“And you’re telling me this now? Just before we’re about to walk out on stage in front of hundreds of people.”

“I just realised why everything was kind out there more than usual and it feels kinda funky in a free kinda way.” Jared said as he wiggled and thrust his hips

“Are you fucking trying to kill me?” Jensen groaned and then they were pushed out on stage.

They got through Gold Panel, just. Jared spent the whole half hour wiggling in his chair or discreetly touching or playing with himself. His hands and his microphone were in his crotch more than any other convention and Jensen was glad for the tight jeans holding everything in place as he could hardly drag his eyes away from Jared and his large hand cupping his gorgeous cock as he adjusted.

“Bathroom now.” Jensen growled as they walked off stage and Jared smiled as his eyes flashed down and he could get an idea of how turned on Jensen was.

“Hey Jensen.” Richard called as he came over and Jared patted them both on the back as he said he was headed back up to the room because he forgot something. Jensen growled low in his throat but had to let him go. His eyes told Jared he would suffer the consequences later.

 

The Q & A was both a blessing and a curse. Jared had climbed back into his Saxx underwear so Jensen didn’t have to think about what was going on under that denim but Jared was also in a playful mood and although the crowd thought he was playing it up for them Jared was actually preening in front of and flirting with Jensen.

Half way through the session Jared went to comfort a distraught fan and Jensen tried to do what he normally does, stay cool, calm and collected in his chair but Jared was spread out on the stage in all his glory, his shirt had risen and Jensen could see the dip in his back, the dip that late last night he had licked and sucked while thrusting hard and deep into his boyfriend; and suddenly he found himself up and across the stage and on his stomach next to Jared, his hand resting on his shirt on his lower back. He pulled both the fan and Jared into a hug and then turned his head to discreetly inhale the scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo.

God he had it bad. It had been weeks since the last convention, since they had got to spend this time together and Jensen almost craved the taste and smell of him. It in no way helped when Jared got on his hands and knees and shoved his ass in the air in Jensen’s direction as he rose from his position

Then, as if completely oblivious to his effect on Jensen, Jared started talking about a fight story and fuck me if the dude wasn’t shoving his cock in Jensen’s face, supposedly to demonstrate something completely innocent but Jensen could see the glitter in hazel eyes as they met his. The fucker knew exactly what he was doing.

And then damn it if the fucker wasn’t lying spread out across the stage again. Fuck this, a little pay back was due. Jensen walked over, leaned down and ever so slowly slid his hand up under Jared’s shirt. He just rested it there on his bare skin but his little finger did slide under the waist of Jared’s jeans and Jensen had the small joy of feeling him tense and shiver. Yes!

Or maybe not so much ‘yes!’ when Jared decided to return the teasing favour and dropped his voice down three octaves, to what Jensen called his wrung out bedroom voice and made a joke about a phone sex line number as he looked Jensen in the eye. Jensen immediately dropped his microphone put his hand over his mouth “Keep that up I will take you over the back of this chair & I don’t care who’s looking.” He growled and he saw Jared’s eyes dilate & his cheeks flush before he continued with the joke.  Jensen had to get up and walk around the back of his chair. He was so hard there was no way he could hide that from the crowd, the hem of his shirt wasn’t that long and the last thing he needed was his erect cock in the eye line of every fan girl and their camera.

Jensen was horny and when Jensen was horny and couldn’t have what he wanted he turned mean. He sat back in his chair and talked to the audience about how he had spent the day on Misha’s boat with him. Joking about how Misha had got undressed and making innuendos about going down, being attached and crab catchers. The audience was in hysterics and Jared played the bit for them but Jensen could feel the tension coming off him and smiled evilly. He knew Jared got jealous of the time Jensen spent with Misha and although sane Jensen always played it down to keep his boyfriend comfortable the Jensen up on the stage was so far gone that he darkly wanted to hurt Jared for making him sit up here with a cock as hard as marble and nothing he could do about it.

All of a sudden he thinks maybe he has gone a little too far, by the tight look on Jared’s face. He holds up a pin given to them by a fan… _you are my Thor_ … Jared smiles tightly, mainly for the sake of the audience, and turns back to the girl talking and Jensen realizes he may be have just blown it. He may just have ruined the whole great atmosphere and playful Jared that he had the joy of sitting next to for the morning.

Sane Jensen felt upset and shitty at himself but dark and horny Jensen was cheering that Jared felt as frustrated as he did.

 

They finally wrap up the Q & A and Jensen and Jared head out back.

“Car’s ready guys.” Cliff says

“Gotta take a leak.” Jensen says and grabs Jared as he heads to the bathroom.

“Nah I’m good.”

“Just fucking move Jared.” Jensen says and gives him a shove. Jared’s eyes slit and his lips thin as he shows his displeasure at being pushed around.

Once they get in the Men’s Room Jensen checks that they are alone before locking the door and pushing Jared up against the wall

“Jesus Jensen enough with the He Man shit.” Jared snipes and pushes him away but Jensen pushes him back against the wall and leans into him, his hands on the wall behind him at shoulder level, blocking Jared in.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly in Dean’s voice. He knows what that does to Jared and because he was watching so closely he saw his pupils dilate and the pulse at his throat quicken.

“What for?” he said calmly

“Talking about Misha. I know it pisses you off.”

“And you did that deliberately?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Jensen!”

“Oh come on man, you sat next to me fucking commando and expected me to act normal and then out there just then you were shoving your cock in my face. What the fuck was I meant to do?”

“Not shove Misha in mine.” Jared said and pushed Jensen out of his space before heading towards the door.

“Jay man come on let me make it up to you.” Jensen pleaded

“Yeah how?”

“Oh I can think of something.” Jensen says before quickly stepping forward and undoing Jared’s belt.

“Jen we don’t have time.” Jared said half heartedly

“There is always time.”

‘Not in a public toilet where who knows how many people have been in here and Cliff waiting outside.”

“Won’t be the first time Cliff has waited for us.”

“Jen.”

“Jay ssshhh.” Jensen said and dropped to his knees.

Jensen pulled down Jared’s jeans and boxers and then gently cupped his balls as he lightly stroked his cock. Although it wasn’t completely flaccid it definitely wasn’t into this as much as Jensen was but he could soon fix that. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along the vein as he continued stroking and he had the pleasure of feeling it harden under his tongue

“Oh yeah babe.” He groaned and licked again.

“Jen.” Jared whispered and took a step back so he could lean against a wall as his legs started to tremble.

Jensen shuffled forward and took Jared into his mouth. He swallowed and Jared slipped in further. He was so large but Jensen had practice at taming this large cock and giving his boyfriend pleasure. He sucked him down as far as he could and then slowly pulled back sliding his teeth against the hot hard flesh.

“Jen fuck.” Jared moaned and thrust forward slightly, pushing in and brushing against the back of Jensen’s throat

“Oh baby you taste so good.” Jensen whimpered as he ran his tongue up and down Jared’s cock, licking it like a lollipop before leaning forward and sucking the head in, tasting the pre come and groaning. The groan ricocheted through Jared and Jared put his hand down to the base of his cock, he didn’t want this to end too quickly but Jensen slapped him away.

“We don’t gave time for games babe, do it, come on me.” Jensen mumbled as he licked, sucked and nibbled this marble hard piece of skin in his mouth.

Jared leaned down, held Jensen’s’ head still and pushed in a couple of times while Jensen hollowed out his cheeks and with a muffled cry came down Jensen’s throat while Jensen licked and sucked and swallowed.

Jensen then got up and unzipped his jeans while reaching into his pocket for a satchel he always carried with him. He then took his pliant boyfriend and pushed him up against the sink so they were both looking in the mirror. Jensen then lubed up and pushed into Jared.

Jared’s legs almost gave way and he had to lock his arms into place as Jensen thrust into him. No preparation was needed after last night and this morning and the sheer weight and heat of Jensen in him had him whimpering as he pushed back onto his boyfriend.

“Fuck Jay so hot and tight just for me.” Jensen growled as he leaned forward and sucked on Jared’s earlobe.

“Just you Jen, no one else but you can do this to me.”

“You better fucking believe it.” Jensen said as he held onto Jared’s hips, probably leaving bruises and thrust in hard and fast, shooting his load quicker than he would have liked but he had been wound tight all morning.

They stood there for a minute, Jensen leaning into Jared’s back and Jared by all rights keeping them upright with his locked arms. Jensen then pulled out, feeling Jared shudder as he did before tucking himself in and zipping up. He then got some hand towel, dampened it and gently wiped Jared down before redressing him also.

They stood side by side looking at themselves and each other in the mirror with satisfied smirks as they made themselves respectable again.

“Sorry about the underwear.” Jared said with a small smile

“Don’t be that was hot”

“Huh.”

“But you know what the hottest thing out there today was?” Jensen said conversationally

“What?”

“Not only did you forget underwear, you forgot to put your wedding ring back on.”

“Oh fuck I am in so much trouble” Jared said after his eyes flew down to confirm what Jensen had said

“Oh you have no idea” Jensen laughed and squeezed his boyfriend’s ass before pushing him out the toilet door to Cliff who just shook his head and walked off in front of them.


End file.
